Production of many new vaccines requires the use of novel cell substrates. It is critical that these new cell substrates be well characterized and undergo rigorous safety testing prior to their use in manufacturing vaccines for human use. This IAA will examine the potential infectivity acquired by various cell lines after exposure to prions.